


Ghost Boys

by Gemini_Spark11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Historical References, Japanese Culture, Loki's Kids (Marvel), Loki's Punishments (Marvel), Poetry, Racism, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Spark11/pseuds/Gemini_Spark11
Summary: This is to all the big men in grey suits who think their positions in the hierarchy means that they don't have to face the consequences of their actions.See where your power leads? To our death and destruction.
Kudos: 5





	Ghost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone who thinks my tags are insufficient. I wanted to be deliberately vague, so the people who read this can figure out who I'm talking about in each verse for themselves.
> 
> This was inspired in part by the Power and Conflict Poetry syllabus I studied for my English Literature GCSE not too long ago.

** Ghost Boys  **

There’s a yokai of a boy hanging around in Japan.

An aka jacket slung over his shoulders- he knows he should be wearing shiro by now,

But why mourn for yourself?-

He’s a victim of history repeating itself like a broken record

And he wonders if the jacket is stained with blood.

There’s a ghost of a boy hanging around in America

Bullet holes pierce his body.

You’d think he committed a crime

And yes he has,

He died in the country where his only crime was

The color of his skin.

There’s a ghost of a boy hanging around in Russia

He likes to play in the Square

With all the lost dogs

On stones built with His blood.

When He was alive He was always so close to death.

He misses His sestry terribly,

And wishes He could go home.

There’s a ghost of boy hanging around in California

His only crime

Was being His father’s son.

Being a son of a snake meant a fate worse than death.

Torn apart by His one true kin

In a skin His Tvilling was forced to wear.

I’ve met Him more than once.

He’s optimistic,

Loves the sea

And takes me places.

These boys

Fell on mistakes that weren’t their own.

Reksshi no Seishin itself,

Everyday,

Royal,

Divine,

Every one of them.

Learn their lessons

Or we will fail again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the people who recognize who each verse is about! :)
> 
> If you'd like, I can do a verse by verse, anthology-style analysis of it so readers can understand it easily.


End file.
